Cornell's Molecular Biophysics Training Grant Program offers vigorous interdisciplinary training that combines physical and biological sciences. Students selected to participate may have undergraduate degrees in either physical or biological sciences and must have been admitted to the Graduate School at Cornell in one of Graduate Fields of the twenty-four participating faculty including: Physics, Applied Physics, Chemistry, Chemical Engineering, Biochemistry, Molecular and Cell Biology, Neurobiology and Behavior, Pharmacology, and Biophysics. Trainees undertake interdisciplinary studies with advanced courses in mathematics, quantum mechanics, statistical thermodynamics, biochemistry and molecular cell biology, computation and instrumentation, and special topics. Thesis research and collaborations in the laboratories of the participating faculty complete preparation for a career of teaching and interdisciplinary research in molecular biophysics. The participating faculty are confederated within Cornell's well established and continuously growing Biophysics Program which provides the focus for this training program. Research opportunities in molecular biophysics include investigation of structure and function of proteins and other macromolecules using theoretical approaches, structure determination by synchrotron x-ray crystallography and multidimensional NMR, studies of molecular motors, and drug design and delivery; structures and molecular mechanisms of cell membranes, receptors, and neurotransmitters and associated cellular functions; molecular aspects of photosynthesis; materials and technology developments including non linear laser microscopy, steady-state and time resolved spectroscopy and imaging, single channel recording, electrochemical detection of molecules, optical tweezers, nanofabrication; and through collaborations and Center facilities, many combinations of the above. Computer capabilities, networked, on-line and culminating in the Cornell Theory Center and Supercomputer Facility extend the array of facilities for research and education in molecular biophysics. Cornell provides the ideal infrastructure for continued growth of the successful and productive Molecular Biophysics Training Grant.